


Black Mamba

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, feat. blaine's dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam are hanging out in Blaine's room when Sam starts going through the top drawer in Blaine's nightstand. He finds some interesting stuff in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mamba

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this drawing](http://rocketssurgery.tumblr.com/post/60832265956) by rocketssurgery. View on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/74108438088/drabble-black-mamba)

“Can I borrow some chapstick?” Sam asks Blaine, pausing the game.

“Yeah,” Blaine says distractedly, and lays back on the bed, relieved to have a break for his hands. “It’s in the drawer,” he gestures at his nightstand and Sam immediately opens it, rummaging through.

Blaine zones out until he registers Sam making a noise. He’s frozen, eyes locked on something and his mouth is hanging open, a low “uhhh,” coming from him.

“What?” Blaine asks, concerned.

“Dude,” Sam says. He reaches into the drawer and slowly, gingerly pulls something out with his fingertips. It’s big, and black, and -

“Shit!” Blaine sits up, suddenly breathing hard, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Sam drops it on the bed in surprise, watching it flop to the mattress between them and bounce a couple times.

There’s a tense moment where they both stare at it like a snake that might strike.

“So that’s, um…” Sam starts. It’s like he’s in a trance. A big-black-dildo-induced trance.

He manages to tear his eyes away to look at Blaine, who is blushing a deep red and staring at the thing with wide eyes. “Does that really fit?” Sam blurts out, curiosity overtaking his sense of propriety and awkwardness. Blaine chokes on an inhale, finally breaking eye contact with the dildo and looking up at Sam.

“Does it fit?” Blaine asks blankly. Sam nods sheepishly and decidedly does not start looking between the dildo - now unofficially nicknamed Black Mamba by Sam - and Blaine, and squinting like he’s concentrating very hard (and okay, he does a little bit).

He’s so focused he almost misses when Blaine answers like it’s another question. “Yes?”

Sam cocks his head to the side and purses his lips, before making an impressed noise and turning back to Blaine’s nightstand drawer.

He hears Blaine splutter a little, trying to speak, and scooch across the bed a little closer to him, but not close enough to come near Black Mamba. Sam still can’t find the damn chapstick. Under normal circumstances he would just give it up, but his lips are really chapped, and he hates when they get sore and peel.

Blaine finally strings a sentence together. “Why are you still looking through my drawer?” he asks.

“Well that’s the only one so I don’t need to wor-”

Sam cuts himself off suddenly, eyes widening. He shoves two other brightly colored dildos to the side and Blaine sees him grab something and then turn away.

“Sam?” Blaine says, alarmed and mildly frightened.

Sam spins, yelling “Dude!”, grinning widely and pointing to Blaine’s black eyepatch covering his right eye. Sam’s hair is a mess and there’s still a dildo on his bed but Blaine can’t help but snort and then burst into giggles at the sight.

It goes on for about a  minute before Sam asks, “Seriously though man - why do you have so many dildos?”


End file.
